


Hot Summer Day

by lethally_deadly



Series: Winterhawk Week 2015 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Barely there Steve/ Tony, Established Relationship, Hot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4954288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lethally_deadly/pseuds/lethally_deadly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the Avengers gather at Tony Stark's Malibu beach house for a pool party. Bucky reluctantly goes, and finds something out about himself that really burns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Summer Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third piece of my Winterhawk Week series. The prompt for this one was: Hot.
> 
> I've got no beta so if you see any mistakes; pretend you don't ;)

"Are we going to Tony's tomorrow?" 

Bucky frowns and looks up from his book. We? Since when did they become a 'we'?

"Uh, I'm not. But you can do whatever the hell you want," Bucky replies with an uninterested glance at the archer. "And since when did this become a 'we' thing. You can make your own decisions and so can I," he adds somewhat defensively. 

"I'm not doubting that, Buck. But since we're kinda dating now, I thought that we'd go, and make the decision together," Clint responds. "That's kinda what dating entails these days, ya know." Bucky looks thoughtful for a while then shakes his head. 

"No, I'm not going tomorrow."

"C'mon! Why not? It's a pool party, Buck! With the Avengers! They're our friends, why wouldn't you want to go hang out with them?" Clint asks with that little pout that he knows Bucky can never say no to. 

"It's not the people who are the problem," he grumps, "It's the fact that it's a pool party."

"What's wrong with that?" Clint legitimately looks confused, bless his soul. Bucky looks at him incredulously. 

"I'll have to be shirtless."

"So?" 

This was infuriating. Did he really not see it? Bucky lifts his metal arm with a disgusted expression. "I think you're forgetting something very important," he says tersely and can't meet Clint's eyes. 

"So what you've got a metal arm? No one cares, babe!" Clint reaches out and grabs Bucky's hands; both of them. "I promise you no one will say anything. Not if you don't want them to. Look at me." 

Bucky looks at him. 

"Everyone loves you, James. I love you. Come to the party and see how happy they are that you showed up," Clint kicks Bucky's book away and straddles his lap. "And if it gets too much for you, we'll leave, I promise," Clint smiles his sweet, tender, smile that only Bucky gets to see, and he is helpless to decline. He leans forward and rests his head on Clint's shoulder, pressing his face into the crook of his boyfriend's neck, breathing in Clint's scent. 

"Okay."

~ * ~

The next day, Bucky and Clint pack a cooler and head to Tony Stark's legendary Malibu beach house. The Avengers team had had to go to Malibu to stop an army of robotic shark-- created by none other than Victor Von Doom himself-- from attacking and terrorizing people at the beach. After an exhausting clean up, Tony had suggested that the team stay for a while for a little R&R. He had invited the whole team to stay at his house, though most opted to stay in a hotel a few blocks away. They all, however, agreed to go to the party Tony decided to throw after the threat had passed. 

When Bucky and Clint get to Tony's, Pepper greets them at the door. 

"Oh, hello Clint," Pepper squeals and runs to hug him. "And James, good afternoon! I'm so glad you boys could make it," Pepper, foregoing hugging Bucky because-- unlike Tony-- she has boundaries, ushers them through the door and up to the roof. 

What greets them is a spacious area complete with an outdoor bar, a plethora of lounge chairs, a beach volleyball court, and in the middle, a huge pool with a diving board at one end. Clint's jaw literally drops, but he rebounds quickly when he spots Natasha playing beach volleyball with Sam Wilson. He says a quick goodbye to Bucky and runs over to the court, leaving his boyfriend standing alone on the bright roof holding the heavy cooler. He rolls his eyes and, strolling over to the bar, placing the cooler on top, he notices Steve sitting on a lounger near the volleyball court. He walks over and sees Steve has his sketchbook with him, a picture of Natasha in a low dig sketched onto the page. He looks up when Bucky sits in a lounger beside him and smiles his big "Captain America: Poster-Boy" smile. 

"Hey, Buck! No one knew if you and Clint were coming," he says happily. 

"I wasn't gonna, but the idiot convinced me," Bucky grumbles, sounding angry, but a fond look over at his archer betrays his apparent anger. 

"Well I'm glad you guys came," Steve replies earnestly, "You both deserve some time off just like the rest of us." 

"You're telling me," Bucky smiles. He looks over at Clint just as the archer pulls off his t-shirt, leaving him in just his purple swimsuit. Bucky wolf whistles at him. 

"All you need is a pole, then you're all set, sweetheart!"

Clint laughs, "Sorry, big boy, you can't afford me!"

"Ugh, gross. The Barton-Barnes flirting really needs to be toned down. I'm gonna be sick."

Bucky swings his head around to see none other than Tony Stark standing at the side of the pool in his swimsuit, arc reactor standing proudly in his chest. 

"Now that the family's all together-- oh by the way; Legolas, Robocop, thanks for coming; glad you could make it." Steve rolls his eyes in Bucky's direction, causing James to stifle a laugh. 

"Alright! Let's get this party started!" Tony goes to his sound system and turns on some very loud eighties music. Bucky knows it's familiar --Clint has probably played it before-- but he can't place the name or band. One glance at Steve tells him the Captain is just as lost as he is. 

"Barton-- water polo. You're team captain, pick three people, I'll pick three people-- we'll do four on four, yeah?" Tony suggests. 

"I'm in!" Clint makes eye contact with Bucky who frantically shakes his head. "I choose Buck," Clint says with a smirk. 

Bucky scowls, "I hate you."

"Can it, Tin Man. You were chosen-- you can't back out now otherwise the wizard won't give you a heart," Tony cackles with glee. "I'll choose the other fossil; Steve!" 

After everyone had been picked-- minus Pepper, Jane and Darcy-- the teams are; Clint, Bucky, Natasha and Sam versus Tony, Steve, Thor and Bruce-- who reluctantly said he would play due to Tony's insistent whining. 

Bucky is nervous to do this. He has to take off his t-shirt to play; something he has been reluctant to do ever since he got the arm. By playing water polo-- whatever that is, he'll have to get Clint to explain it later-- his entire arm will be on display for everyone to see. 

As Bucky slowly slides his shirt off, he notices no one seems to look at him strangely. He waits a while, and as he notices no one is going to say anything, he relaxes significantly. He catches Clint's eye and gives him a brief smile which is returned in full force. 

"Okay! Let's play, my minions," Tony crows. 

~ * ~

The water polo match ends with everyone gaining an all new respect for Natasha and Bucky. Once Bucky had fully grasped the concept of the game he had been more than happy to put in one hundred percent. His aggressive nature paired with his metal arm had made Bucky a powerhouse, stopping both Thor and Steve at one point. Clint had just laughed and continued to guard Tony to frustrate the genius as much as possible. 

"I fuckin' quit!" Tony finally exclaims, "Having both Russians is an unfair advantage, Barton!"

"Hey, that's not my fault! You could have picked one of them but no you had to go and pick your super soldier boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend, Hawkass, I've said it a million times." 

"And I'm not convinced, Iron Douche," Clint laughs. 

With a grumbled "fuck you", Tony exits the pool and dries off, Steve not too far behind with a blush on his face he thinks nobody notices. Eventually everyone starts to filter out of the pool, to go to the bar or sit on the loungers, leaving just Clint and Bucky swimming around in the shallow end. 

"So how is it, Buck? Too much?" Clint asks sincerely. This here, is why Bucky loves his idiot so much. No matter how much Clint tries to hide it, Buck knows that the archer has a heart of gold. He is the nicest, most compassionate person Bucky knows and that's why he is completely in love with him. 

"Yeah, yeah. Surprisingly, I'm feeling pretty good," Bucky gives him a smile. 

Clint beams, "Good! Well, I'm gonna go and grab a lounger to try and get some colour. You coming with?" 

"Why the hell not," Bucky smiles. The two of them get out of the pool, foregoing drying off. They choose two loungers side by side and pull them closer together. Clint closes his eyes and starts humming a little tune. Bucky finds he can't take his eyes off him. 

True to form, Clint can't lay still for too long-- he only has patience during missions-- and after about a half hour, he gets up and starts to stretch. He then looks over at his boyfriend with a smirk and leans over Bucky, blocking the sun. 

"Excuse you, Barton," Bucky says bitterly, opening his eyes to glare at his boyfriend. Clint just laughs and crawls up onto the lounger, then settles himself into Bucky's side. He rests with his head on Bucky's chest smiling up at his Soldier. Bucky wraps his left arm around Clint's shoulders but withdraws it when Clint jumps up with a yelp. 

"What's wrong, doll?" Bucky looks worried. 

"Shit, that arm of yours gets hot, Buck," Clint rubs at his back, "I guess I should have guessed but dammit that hurt."

He's never really noticed before. Yes the arm is connected to his shoulder, but the scar tissue seems to dull the pain to an almost unnoticeable sting. Sure enough, when Bucky goes to touch his arm, he recoils with a curse. 

Holy shit that is hot. 

He gets up with a huff and goes to the pool. He dunks his left arm in, and he hears a hiss as steam comes off of it. 

"Jesus, we need to get Stark to build a model that's not complete metal. I want to be able to cuddle you even in the heat," Clint complains, "How are we supposed to show PDA in this heat, Buck?" Clint basically pouts, causing Bucky to snort a laugh. 

"I guess you'll have have to keep your hands to yourself for today," Bucky smirks, "You think you can manage that, Hawkeye?" 

Clint leans in to whisper in Bucky's ear, 

"Definitely not."

Bucky snorts a laugh and, using his right arm, tugs Clint closer to his body. 

"Lucky me."

Bucky then grabs Clint's face in both hands and tips his head up so they're looking into each other's eyes. With a smile, Bucky leans in to give his sweetheart a long, passionate kiss, and from across the roof, he hears Tony's voice. 

"Hey Barton, why don't you stop kissing your boyfriend and show us some of you superb diving skills, circus boy?!"

Clint laughs against Bucky's lips and eventually pulls away, flipping Tony off. 

"Maybe I will, Iron Turd!"

With one final, parting kiss, Clint says to Bucky, "I've got to go, baby. I have to go show the kiddies how it's done."

Bucky watches as Clint steps up to the diving board and executes a flawless one and a half pike while Tony, Sam and Thor-- the kiddies-- watch and cheer him on. 

Bucky shakes his head and decides that he's happy he chose to go to the party, and happy he and Clint got together. 

He also vows to find a way to fix the temperature problem of his metal arm; no matter how much he had teased Clint about it, he wants to be able to cuddle in the summer too.


End file.
